The Pearl of Keys
Principle Thanks to the Pearl of Keys, you can make drawings for the next contest. The purpose of the contest will be to release horses by finding the key that will unlock and open their door! To enter the contest, you must make three drawings: *One drawing showing a horse retained in a confined area (a box, a pasture, a cave...) *One drawing showing the key allowing to free the horse *One drawing showing the horse released into the open environment If the other players vote for your creation, it will then be proposed for the contest! If not the case, you can then offer it to 5 of your friends or to yourself. You must have at least 5 karma points before using the Pearl of Keys. Publish When you send in your illustration, it won't be published right away. *First, it has to be validated by our team to make sure it meets the criteria for admission *Then the other players will vote on it If all these steps are successfully passed, your drawing will be proposed for an ultimate selection. Only 20 creations will be chosen for the contest. The others can be offer to your friends as a bonus. If one of your drawings is selected in the contest, you will win 100 passes. Criteria for admission All illustrations that do not meet the following criteria will be rejected. We reserve ourselves the right to refuse a creation without having to provide any form of explanation. *The landscapes of the second and third frames must take all the available space of the transparent frame *Illustrations composed by a repetition of patterns or images aren't allowed *You cannot use brush tools for drawings *There can be only one horse on the second and third frames *The drawing must not be of poor quality **The illustration mustn't be blurry nor pixelized. **The drawing must not be in 3D **The illustration must be in the requested format **The illustration mustn't be brutally cropped on the borders of the frame **The outline of the drawing must be sufficiently neat **The drawings should not be too small **The key must be on a transparent background *There mustn't be content issues with the drawing **The drawing must not be offensive for young players. **The illustration may not contain people **The drawing should represent a key, a landscape with a horse in an enclosed place and a landscape with a free horse **The drawing of the key must not be signed **The signatures on the drawings of the second and third frames should be discreet and be at the bottom right of the pictures *The drawing must not give rise to copyright issues **No photos allowed (even if they are edited) **The drawing must not be fan art (fan art is a creation that takes inspiration from a movie, cartoon or manga representing or referring to a character created by another person) **You cannot use a model without authorization from its creator **'You may not recreate already existing illustrations or illustrations created by other players' **'You may not recreate illustrations from the game' ' Befreie die Pferde! Breakout from Golden Cage 01.png Befreie die Pferde Breakout from Golden Cage Schlüssel.png Befreie die Pferde! Breakout from Golden Cage 02.png ' Category:Black Market Items Category:Retired/Discontinued items